


26 Drabbles

by MillsFrancis



Series: Old works - Victorious [2]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsFrancis/pseuds/MillsFrancis
Summary: An old, multi-chapter alphabet fic.





	1. A

Acting

The first few times Beck asked Jade out, he was acting. Even on their first date. But by the end of the evening he'd fallen for her. Hook line and sinker. He later told Jade this and after initially being furious, she forgave him. He told her she changed his life and though he was sorry for what he did, he was glad he'd done it or they never would've gone out.


	2. B

Ballet.

It was one of the first times Beck went round Jade's house. Her dad let him in and left him alone in the living room. While Beck waited for Jade, he had a little look around. The room was filled with photos and at first Beck paid no mind. Then one caught his eye. Wearing an obviously fake smile stood a pale faced, brown haired girl. She was dressed in a little pink tutu and ballet slippers. Jade. Just as Beck thought about this, she came down the stairs.

"Hey." She said spotting him.

He turned around with a smile on his face.

"What?" she questioned.

"Ballet?" he replied, a mischievous smile spreading across his face. Jades eyes widened.

"Jade West took ballet?"

"Only because of my mom!"

Beck chuckled, placing a hand round her waist.

"Well then," he paused, taking hold of her left hand. "Hold me closer, tiny dancer."

Jade took her chance at revenge; even in combat boots she was light on her feet. She whirled Beck round and round and round until he flopped down on the sofa looking slightly green. She folded her arms across her chest and smirked at her dizzy boyfriend.

"Well played Jadelyn." He said standing up. Then wobbling a little when she punched him. He offered her his hand and she took it smiling. They left her house and went on their date.


	3. C

Clouds

Beck and Jade often liked to look at the clouds and see what they could find. To start with Beck would just see clouds, then Jade helped him out. They were laying in the middle of a field somewhere watching the clouds for the first time.

"Giraffe…scissors…dog…aeroplane" Jade said, listing random things she saw.

Beck just lay silently, a little way away from her, furrowing his brows at the clouds.

"What about you?" she asked.

He sighed and squinted once more before admitting defeat.

"Nothing."

She shuffled closer and snuggled into his side slightly.

"You just have to imagine a bit. Turn your head a little too, sometimes that helps."

He did as she instructed and jumped a little when his head came into contact with hers. But Jade just smiled up at him.

"Ready?"

He nodded.

"Okay, what about that one?"

She asked pointing into the sky..

"I see a mushroom. What about you?"

Beck thought for a moment, then an image appeared.

"An explosion, like the top dome bit."

Jade cocked her head.

"Oh yeah." She smiled.

Since they've broken up, Beck can't see things in the clouds any more.


	4. D

Different.

"You're different." He'd said to her on their first date. Her eyes turned to face the floor. He cupped her cheek and lifted her face towards him.

"Good different." He clarified, a lopsided grin appearing on his face. She'd smiled slightly too. And then they were kissing. Soft and gentle, but full of love. Ever since their relationship has been, well, different.


	5. E

Elephants.

Beck hit his head once. It sparked perhaps the most random conversation the couple ever had. They were lying with her head on his chest and his arm round her waist, as they often did, Jade was more tolerant of him being strange when he was sick.

"Jadeykins?"

"Mmm."

"Do you ever think about elephants?"

"No."

"Oh."

"What are you thinking about elephants for Beckett?"

"I dunno, I was just thinking about what they might like to drink."

"Elephants drink water babe."

"No I mean really. Like if they had a choice…"

"I bet they'd like mango smoothies like you."

"You really think so?"

"…Yes Beck I think that given the choice elephants would much prefer to drink mango smoothies over water."

"Okay."

A few seconds passed and neither of them spoke.

"Jade?"

"Beck."

"Do you think elephants might like to be a different colour?"

"Well that depends, what colour?"

"Any."

"Maybe…" Jade couldn't believe she was actually contemplating whether elephants wanted to be different colours. Still, it was quite funny.

"What else is going on in that head of yours then?" she asked.

"Not much." he replied. "Just stuff about elephants, but it's not important."

"Come on babe, tell me."

Beck sighed before replying.

"I was thinking, what if elephants wanted to get their ears pierced?"

Jade laughed.

"I'm serious Jadey. Think about how many they could get. Their ears are huge."

Smiling, Jade said, "How many do you think they could get then? In each ear."

"Like, over one hundred."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

Another few seconds of silence passed.

"Would you like to be an elephant Beck?"

Beck was quiet for a minute.

"I guess it might be pretty cool. I mean they spend like their whole day in the sun and they don't get sunburnt. They get to flop about in mud and nobody pays any attention, and I like mango smoothies…Yeah I could like being an elephant.

Jade chuckled softy.

"I think I could too."


	6. F

Fire

Jade liked fire, Beck couldn't see why. I mean it was hot and dangerous and besides cooking it didn't really do much else. But he learnt something from Jade. They were sat in his living room one day while his parents were out. It was snowy outside so they'd come in to warm up. The little log fire under Becks mantelpiece was flickering, creating a dim light around the room. Beck had decided to sit on the sofa, but Jade sat on the floor.

"Beck, come look at this." She said without turning round.

"Why babe? It's fire."

"Just come see…"

Beck sighed slightly and moved down onto the floor.

"What Jadey."

"Just watch it."

He did as he was told until the flames made his eyes tired and he started seeing things. He blinked and sat backwards. Seemingly able to read his mind (or maybe she'd just done the same thing) Jade asked

"What did you see?"

He swallowed.

"…A heart."

"Really?" she replied.

He nodded.

"Me too."

Since then Beck liked fire, he liked watching it. Especially with Jade.


	7. G

Goldfish.

It turns out neither Beck nor Jade were good with goldfish. With Beck it was obvious but Jade had never had one. So when they went to the carnival once, Jade came back with a new pet. Beck had won it for her. Then one day when he went to visit her, he found her sat on her doorstep holding an empty goldfish bowl.

"Hey babe." He said tentatively sitting beside her.

"It's gone." She murmured.

"What babe?"

"The fish. It's gone."

Then Beck realised. The fish was dead.

"That's okay Jade." He soothed, placing an arm round her shoulder.

"No Beck, it's gone. I killed it."

They went on like this for about a year. Every few months replacing 'Swimmy.' Then one day, as he had done about four months ago, Beck got a text from Jade.

'Beck, Swimmy.'

He sighed and smiled sadly. However this time he was more prepared. Instead of turning up at Jades house with a new fish, he had something different for her.

When he arrived she was sat on the doorstep again like she'd been every time before.

"Hey Jade."

She looked up at him.

"You're not gonna need to worry about Swimmy anymore."

Jade tilted her head, confused.

"Close your eyes."

She did as instructed.

"Okay, now open."

Jade opened her eyes and smiled. Sat in the little glass bowl was a mini plush Goldfish. She stood up and hugged Beck.

"Although I highly recommend **not** putting water in with this one.


	8. H

Hair

We all know Becks hair is hot. And Jade knows this too. Beck loves his hair too. And Jades worked out that she could use this against him.

"Oh come on Jade, just one little taste."

"No!"

He was trying to get her to try prawns.

"Oh but Jade-"

She turned around, scissors in her hands, hair whirling around her shoulders.

"Beck, hair." She threatened. His hands flew up in surrender. She smiled and sat down again, smirking slightly as Beck gingerly fluffed his hair. She did try a prawn, and then so did the toilet.


	9. I

Igloo

"But they're cold Jade."

They were discussing igloos in his RV, neither of them knew why.

"Actually Beck you can light fires in them. They're not **always** cold."

"It's still made of **ice** though."

"So? _Fire_ Beck. I thought you'd know about that, dating me."

Beck sighed.

"Look." She said, pulling up a page on her pearphone.

He looked over. It was some website with the information on 'How igloos stay warm'

"Mmmhmm" he said uninterested.

"It says: the body heat or heat from a fire melts the inside walls, making it airtight. This then traps the heat and keeps the igloo warm. See"

She folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes babe. You know what else is warm?"

Jade raised an eyebrow.

"My bed. It's late Jade."

She looked at the clock.

"It's eight thirty Beck."

"Just come here." He replied, pulling her onto the bed and on top of him. She tossed her phone to the floor and pulled the covers over their heads, igloos long forgotten. This was another time Beck was thankful his RV was sound proof. Unlike igloos…


	10. Jo

Jealousy

When Beck broke up with Jade, he never expected to turn into her. But he did. When she started dating Ryder, Beck Oliver got jealous. He confronted Jade one day.

"You're dating Ryder." He stated.

"Yes thanks for that Captain Obvious." She retorted. "What of it?"

Beck opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, kinda because he was. He'd never been jealous before. But then he'd never broken up with someone like Jade.

"I…I don't know if he's right for you…" he said eventually.

"Oh because we were _perfect_ together." She snapped, folding her arms.

"No, we weren't, I just-"

"What Beck?! Why do you care what I do? We broke up; I'm not your problem anymore. As you so obviously stated, I'm with Ryder now. If I'd broken up with you I could see why this would upset you. But **you** broke up with **me**. You don't break up with someone and then question their every move unless…" she paused, her eyes growing wide. "You're jealous."

Beck just started at her and shrugged.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because Jade, you're you. You're amazing and beautiful and talented and I made the biggest mistake of my life breaking up with you. And now I know that."

"Good. It took you long enough."

Beck furrowed his brows as Ryder rounded the corner.

"Ryder and I have been friends since we were kids Beck. I was never dating him."

It was like a slap round the face.

"I love you Beck."

"I'm so sorry Jade. I completely get you now."

She smiled

"And I love you too."


	11. K

Keys

Jade had a key to Becks RV shortly after he got it. Although she never used it, her foot was apparently a better option. Secretly she never used her key because she'd put it on a chain and wore it under her top out of view. And secretly Beck knew.


	12. L

Learning

Beck liked learning new things about Jade. It meant she was trusting him. Like the first time she cried, he held her and waited till she ran out of tears. Then he told her it would be okay, because he'd make sure of it.

The first time she laughed it was because of him. Admittedly it was because they were jumping in puddles and one was significantly deeper than he estimated. But still, **he** made her laugh.

They had a lot of firsts together. First kisses, first fight, first anniversary, first time having sex. Each thing was a learning curve. If they mucked it up, they learnt and did it better the next time.


	13. M

Music

Jade liked music. Especially old music. It told a story. Not like the junk today, most of which was about sex. Jade also liked to play piano. And Beck found all that out one day when he walked into the black box theatre. He saw her sat at the piano, her back facing him. Her fingers danced over the keys as she sang a beautiful melody.

"Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight"

Beck made his way silently across the room and stood a little way behind her.

"It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight"

Her shoulders dropped as she breathed out and Jade slouched. She jumped when Beck placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That was beautiful babe."

_Now Jade regularly plays in Becks company._


	14. N

**Nothing**

Usually people say that when a women says 'Nothing' it means 'stop talking' or 'you're going to pay later.' However when Jade said nothing, it meant something was very wrong. If Beck asked, "What's wrong baby?" and she replied "Nothing." Beck worried all day.

However as their relationship grew, and Jade learned to trust, 'Nothing' gained a new meaning.

_It meant 'I'm not saying it here; I'll be over later. Just shut up about it.' And it was true; Jade always visited Becks RV after one of these times. They talked, and soon, nothing was wrong. And not the nothing that meant stop talking or you're going to pay, not the nothing that meant later either, the nothing that meant she was absolutely fine. Calmed and secure in Becks strong arms._


	15. O

**Opposite day**

**Bold is Jade's POV**

Jade hated opposite day, usually. But this year she had a plan since her and I were dating. We were going to act like they weren't. And I'd made her plan even better by suggesting we acted like we had a crush on each other. So this morning, we didn't go to school together. We turned up alone.

Walking into Sikowitz's class, I saw Jade was already there. So I walked in staring at her, and sat with Tori and Andre who furrowed their brows seeing me. I still hadn't looked away.

"Uh Beck?" Tori questioned. I didn't respond. They looked over at Jade too. She turned, then giggled as she realised I was looking at her. She turned away again quickly.

"What in the name of Nancy is going on?" Andre said.

"What? Nothing." I told them, finally looking at them. They glanced at each other but let it go.

" **Why isn't Beck sitting with you?" Cat asked, "Have you had a fight?!"**

" **No Cat of course, Beck and I haven't had a fight." I replied, sighing dreamily before I said his name.**

" **Okay…" she sounded confused. I smiled to myself. Beck and I continued glancing at each other throughout class. I had to hand it to him, he was an amazing actor. I hoped I was believable too, though I never really doubted it. I'm pretty good.**

Class ended and Jade and I stayed at opposite ends if our little group as it stood by the lockers. She'd occasionally glance at me, smile and then look at the floor, or bat her eyelids. I played with my hair whenever she looked at me. Or I'd turn away slightly, pretending to be shy. It was hilarious; the guys didn't know what was going on. They were so confused and maybe a little worried about us.

**I can't believe how well this is working! I joined the group at the table and was sure not to sit next to Beck. I sat opposite instead, so I could act flirty and shy. I pretty much never stopped staring at Beck all lunch, except when he looked at me. I didn't even look away when someone spoke. Everyone noticed. Soon it grew quiet. I broke the silence.**

" **So, Beck." I paused and giggled as he looked at me longingly.**

" **What do you think of my new boots? I thought they were your style." I said fake hopefully. I propped my foot on the table to display my boots that really were new. Beck bought them for me.**

" **I, I think they're great Jade. Really cool." He smiled a small, lopsided grin.**

" **Cool." I replied blushing.**

Jade was playing so well! It was amazing! It was nearly the end of the day and so far we'd managed to avoid much talk about why we weren't acting like ourselves. We only had a few more minutes before the final bell rang. Jade and I had decided to tell the guys at the end of the day. Which was now. I grinned at Jade as we left the classroom. Our group met up outside in the Asphalt Café and Jade came over to me. I slung my arm round her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"So, did you guys enjoy opposite day?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeaah, I guess…" Tori replied.

"And did you think our performances were believable?" I continued.

They all clicked.

"You guys that was mean." Tori said.

"No, it was funny." Jade grinned.

"But wait," Andre interjected, "Wouldn't the opposite of Jade be like Cat? And dress in pink?"

"Yeah." Robbie agreed. "And the opposite of Beck would be umm"

"You?" Rex offered.

"No! I'm not the opposite of Beck! I just-"

"Anyway." Jade cut him off. "You're right, but the opposite of **us** is just friends. And we don't do love dovey stuff so we were flirty."

They all clicked again.

"That's clever I gotta admit." Andre spoke. "Well played you two."

We both bowed.

"Don't ever do that again though will you?" Tori asked

I cocked my head, as did Jade.

"It was creepy seeing you guys like that, especially Jade."

Said girl stuck her tongue out.

"We'll never do that again." I reassured the group.

Jade pouted. Once they'd left I turned to her.

"But we'll have to come up with something good for April Fools Day."

She grinned and we rushed home to the RV.


	16. P

**Perfect**

Three loud thuds echoed through Becks RV as an angry fist pounded on the door from outside. Beck didn't have time to get to the door before it flew open, propelled by his lovely girlfriend's black combat boot. She stormed in and stood in front of him, arms folded across her chest, foot tapping impatiently. She took a quick look around and her anger turned to confusion. The RV was covered in a mess of Becks clothes and possessions. Looking back at Beck she raised an eyebrow and cocked her head.

"I lost my phone Jade, I've looked everywhere."

"So I see."

The room was silent for a few minutes as the pair thought. Then Jade suddenly moved, startling Beck. She opened her purse and pulled out her phone.

"It's on loud right?"

Beck nodded.

"I'll ring it."

"Ah yeah, good idea."

"Shhhh!"

Beck did as he was told and they listened. Almost immediately music could be heard. Jade stayed still, Beck spun round and started leafing through all the mess again. He picked up a pair of jeans and his cell bumped on the floor. He bent down and picked it up, hung up and turned to look at Jade sheepishly.

"Really? You forgot to take it out of your pocket yesterday? That's it?" she commented

"Yeah I guess." He replied.

"Is your ringtone 'Perfect' by Pink?"

"Only for you." Beck smiled

"That's sappy Beck. Change it."

"What?"

"Change it.

"No, I mean you're missing a word there."

Jade pursed her lips. Beck raised his eyebrows in return, copying her signature move. Jade rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Please. It's cute but stupid. Change it."

Beck smiled.

"As you wish. What to?"

"I couldn't care less, just something not stupid or Beckish." She purposefully lamely insulted.

"I take offence to that." He played along.

"Good, now come on." And with that Jade dragged him out of the RV off to wherever she liked.


	17. Q

**Quiz**

Jade didn't like quizzes. She never had. They were pointless. Unless they had a good prize of course. But now Jade hated quizzes, and Sinjin, even more. Because Beck and her broke up. Over a stupid quiz result. Why did they even have to help anyway? "Queries for Couples" what a stupid idea. And why did it have to be the worst couple? Why not best couple? Then again they probably would have fought about not being best couple, in the off chance they didn't win. Jade had tried to convince Beck that it was a good thing, because they won. But she didn't really have much of an argument on that side. The one thing she was totally confused by though, was why her ex so bothered. It was just a silly game show. Hosted by Sinjin and Trina for God sake! Jade loved Beck and Beck loved Jade. Right? So why should the result of the quiz change anything? So the others weren't couples. It didn't mean they shouldn't be together, at least not in her mind. Apparently in Becks it did.


	18. R

**Rabbits**

Jade actually did love Rabbits. Why? Well, she told you in her video but I'll tell you again. Because look at their faces! How can anyone not love them? And they're fuzzy, kinda like monkey fur. So that's an added bonus. But really, there was no specific reason Jade loved bunnies. Nothing connected to her childhood. Lets face it; if it was from her childhood she probably would hate them instead. It wasn't even anything Beck had done. They're just…cute. And as much as Jade West and cute don't usually mix, this time they do.


	19. S

**Stupid**

Stupid was a word Beck was used to hearing.

"Don't be stupid."

"That's stupid."

"Tori's stupid."

All of which Jade said quite often. But also, Beck was quite often called stupid. Not in a mean way, but because people didn't understand. It was always after they asked him one question. The same question. And he never had an answer, other than 'I dunno, I just do.'

The question was:

"Why do you love Jade?" usually followed by: "She's so _"

That gap held a variety of words:

Weird

Mean

Scary

Loud

Obnoxious

Demanding

Jealous

Bitchy

All of those had been used. And Beck never had an answer. Not once.

So maybe loving Jade was stupid. But if that was so, Beck didn't ever want to be smart.


	20. T

**Time**

Time. It's a funny thing. Seemingly really important. And it is, for organisation. For example:

The train leaves at 2:30 pm

Or

Put in the microwave for 3 minutes.

Some things wouldn't work without time. But it's not always crucial to have everything planned out.

Relationships take time for instance. But you don't need to plan everything. In fact you shouldn't. It causes too much stress. Jade tended to stress a lot. It wasn't her fault though; it was because of her parents. They'd always been stressy people and Jade just happened to pick up the trait. Usually Beck could calm her. He'd hug her and whisper in her ear. And then she'd be okay. She'd see that things were fine and they'd sort them out whenever they weren't. She'd see that, even though they weren't rich or famous (yet) they had love. And they had plenty of time to work on the rest.


	21. U

**Understanding**

The world can be a tricky place to understand. From birth there's infinite things to learn. Each generation learns so much more than the previous one could ever know. Of course they don't know everything...maybe we'll get there one day. Some generation way into the future could discover all the secrets in the universe. Understand, finally, why the world works the way it does. Understand where we came from...where we're supposed to go. For Beck, that sounds like far too much stress. Too much responsibility. Understanding his girlfriend is hard enough, after all. Still, he reasons, he's lucky to have her, and he'll spend as long as she'll have him working to understand her world.


	22. V

**Valentines**

Jade hates Valentine's Day. Sappy couples hanging off of each other and openly presenting ridiculous gifts. All of them cheesy, useless and impersonal. It's always been her least favourite holiday, and it's toigh competition; celebrations have never really been something she's keen on. Crowds of overexcited people, none of whom she's particularly close to. They're rarely worth the hype. She's been dating Beck for a few months when their first Valentine's Day rolls around and she'll admit to dreading it. He's usually very sweet - mostly in private at her insistence - but she's sure he'll want to parade his affection like all the others. It's a delightful surprise when he tentatively brings it up first. And Jade relishes being wrong.

"See...it's not about you. I just don't see the point. Why should romance be limited to one day of the year? Good partners shouldn't be restricted to one special day. I guess I can see an anniversary...but that doesn't excuse the rest of the year." He shrugs and scratches the back of his neck, and Jade smiles. It's nice to have another weapon in her argument against Valentine's Day, but it's even nicer to never have to celebrate ridiculousness again.


	23. W

**Waiting**

Jade has never been good at waiting. Ever since she was little it's been a weakness. Something about waiting for other people to do simple tasks being a sign of their incompetence. It's not even that she desires efficiency, at least not actively. It's just dull waiting around for other people. Beck knows her well enough to have perfected a calming technique or two. They rarely fail. A hand on her back and cliche calming word in her ear often works. Sometimes she needs holding; wrapping tightly in his arms holding close. Something to keep her still...something to ground her again and restart the timer for her patience. Beck never minds. In fact it's one of his favourite tasks, because he's the only one it works for.


	24. X

**X...**

X is probably the hardest letter to write about, or write with. U, V and W all have words to begin. Even Z. Zebra, Zoo...Zinc.

X-ray...Xylophone...any more? Jade can't think of any. It's not by choice that she's trying to write a song with all the letters of the alphabet anyway. It's one of Sikowitz's stupid tasks to improve their vocabulary. She's on the verge of ripping her lyrics in half or her hair out when Beck drops into the chair beside her and hands her coffee and numerous sheets of paper, his trademark scribbles all over them. Jade sighs but entertains Beck anyway and looks over the words.

'Xtra, Xtensive, Xtraordinary' etc, etc

There are dozens of words, all scrawled hurriedly across the page by Beck. All misspelled, of course. On purpose. Jade smirks despite herself. She drains the coffee and sets her lyrics aside in favour of showing Beck how grateful she is for the distraction.


	25. Y

**Yesterday**

Jade doesn't like to think about 'yesterdays' unless she's holding a grudge, which she does exceptionally well. Otherwise, the past is something best left alone. Often it doesn't hold the best memories. It's not that Jade had a bad childhood, just that nothing sticks out as a particularly wonderful memory. There's the occasional birthday, a friend or gesture here and there, but nothing much worth remembering. Perhaps that's the best way to describe it. It's not that she'd rather forget; just that it's not worth the effort of remembering.

Beck doesn't like to dwell on the past either, but sometimes he manages to drag some memories from Jade. Nice things. Things that are easy to remember every detail of because they both immersed themselves. Their first date, first kiss...even the first fight - though making up is the best part of that memory. There are ups and downs in any relationship. Beck knows that. He's just grateful that most of the 'yesterdays' with Jade are ones he'll never forget.


	26. Z

**Zzzz**

Jade has always been a poor sleeper. She didn't sleep through the night till she was two, but that still didn't help her develop proper sleeping habits. Nights are spent tossing and turning, staring at the ceiling or seeking some kind of distraction till Jade's eventually overcome with tiredness and manages to get some sleep. There are nights when she doesn't sleep at all and still has trouble falling asleep in the evening. These days Jade runs on 95% coffee and sugar.

Beck, on the other hand has always been an excellent sleeper. He slept through the night from four months old; never having any trouble establishing a healthy sleeping pattern. Of course it became a little tougher with the schedule from Holllywood Arts, but he never lost his ability to sleep anywhere. He's napped in cars and on couches, but also in hallways and even standing up once - though that wasn't entirely on purpose. For Beck, a bed is a place of tranquility and comfort. It's not somewhere that his brain recognised as a place to run wild. It's always been a place to rest and he hopes he's helping Jade learn that too.

Jade still has trouble sleeping, but she's learned to appreciate being dragged into bed early with Beck.


End file.
